


For V

by CupcakeChoco



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: As a methodical and pragmatic man, sometimes very sentimentalist, V sought in himself the answers to his doubts. Which was no different now, though he further questioned his own existence-especially the fact of having a connection with Dante.





	For V

He took a deep breath, the effort in the simple act forced him to involuntarily shrink. He could feel every part of himself complaining hard because of extreme exhaustion - he was languishing faster than he predicted, that meant his time was not much. He needed to hurry and fulfill his real and fatal purpose before that chaos took on greater proportions and totally ruined the world. He leaned with difficulty on his cane, anyone who saw him would think that he was suffering from some illness that compromised his locomotion and that even his apparent youth could not manage, despite the perception of others about that mere detail, was always humanly healthy. The main utility of the piece besides providing protection when his body was weak in the face of the excess of power that used, also served as a weapon easily slaughtering enemies of a slightly lower level.

He observed calmly and clinically the surroundings, although his interior the restlessness disturbed him, the silence would be its unique companion during its tragic trajectory until him. The warm breeze brought the scent of blood, a scent that accompanied death, the sign that there was no living essence there. This thought motivated him to continue, reinforcing his mission. He'd give it his all to stop it, no matter what it cost.

Dante made his own way somewhere else in the city, and V was relieved that he could count on the help of the half-demon-and Nero. There was an atmosphere of trust around him that made V really see a chance, a hope. Not only that, this feeling was born of something far deeper than the hunter's fame transmitted and resonated. Maybe it was a brotherly bond. V was fully aware of who he was and what he should do, but he did not want to expose the truth - at least not yet. What would Dante say if he became aware?

How would he react to knowing that his ally and enemy were the same person?

The duality concept applied literally to him and Urizen: being kindness and humanity and its counterpart, virulent wickedness, corruption, and destructive power. Two halves of a person.

Griffon flew close to V, aware of his master's expression. He knew him well enough to know what was going through him mind, and even without expressing him concern, he could see the tension in V. As a methodical and pragmatic man, sometimes very sentimentalist, V sought in himself the answers to his doubts. Which was no different now, though he further questioned his own existence-especially the fact of having a connection with Dante. His name was not simply "V".

"All right, Shakespeare, we can put an end to it, and you will have all the time in the world to think," he mocked, drawing his master from daydream and waking him to reality.

"Or maybe you do not have much time." Come on, we have to put an end to it, "he declared, moving toward his destination.


End file.
